


Child O' Mine

by GrimyLittleTrickster



Series: Bluest Skies [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:45:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimyLittleTrickster/pseuds/GrimyLittleTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock would have never used the word due to its flimsy definition but in that instance, the only way he could describe her was beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Child O' Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Star Trek and sadly will never. This is UnBeta'd so I am sorry if anything sucks

It had been 14-hours. Fourteen long grueling hours on Vulcan filled with hisses, growls, and shouts of pain as he birthed his daughter. Spock was exhausted, his spine and abdomen ached with the pressure of his child leaving his body. Yet it was worth it. She was created with love.

 

 

Spock held his daughter in is arms rocking her gently as she slept peacefully. He felt an immense emotion overcome him , ones that he could not deny, as he watched her eyes flutter open revealing pure blue orbs before they closed again and her body pushed against the warmth of his hand craving the contact of her father. He rubbed his thumb against her cheek witnessing the green tinge of her blood press against the confinements of skin and he held her tighter. In the privacy of his room, he gave her a smile.

 

She had tufts of black hair sprawled along her delicate head and the eyes of the earth skies his mother often told him about from her memories of her home planet. However, she had gained the fair color from his mate, his wondrous mate who had left the room to retrieve his daughter from her grandfather. He traced the shell of her dainty pointed ears with the tip of her finger then wet his dry lips with his tongue.

 

Already he could feel their bond thicken through their skin contact and feel her emotions lap at him like waves on a Terran beach. There was no doubt that their bond would be unbreakable, he thought silently. He nuzzled her lightly taking in the quiet sighs she produced and for a moment, he felt absolute happiness. As he took in her appearance - she was 17.67 inches in length, a bit smaller than the average newborn - and idly wondered if this was how his mother felt. Spock felt powerless to the swirl of emotions whirling inside him. Wicked overwhelming joy that had brought tears to his eyes bubbled to the surface. A choked laugh escaped his lips as wet substance slipped down his cheeks. Spock would have never used the word due to its flimsy definition but in that instance, the only way he could describe her was _beautiful._

 

“You shall see your other father soon, _ko-fu_ ," he murmured closing his eyes and humming softly.

**Author's Note:**

> So excuse me if the translation is wrong on some aspects and please inform me if there are any spelling mistakes.  
> ko-fu is Vulcan for Daughter


End file.
